Twilight Love
by YeahBuddy5556
Summary: Jacob trying to find love between guys Seth Edward and Emmett but Bella also has a secret as well Bella is Jacob sister
1. Chapter 1 The New Cullens

FanFiction Twilight  
EmmitxJacob SethxJacob EdwardxJacob SethxEdward BellaxRosaile BellaxLeah throughout the story. I do not own any of the characters they are all from the twilight saga books by Stephanie Meyers but I do own the plot I made it all up I also don't own any show that is mentioned in this fan fiction example:Girl Code i also don't own any movie in this fan fiction example Pitch Perfect Don't hate me for all the deception (cheating) and for all the relationships I'm sorry if the characters you want together don't get together I hope you like this fiction:)

They were moving to town the new Cullen's. My best friend/sister Bella was with me when we saw the car and moving truck. Bella had long flowing brown hair we had the same color but I had a faux hawk anyways she was really pale and she had very beautiful brown eyes. I had brown eyes too most people said I hAve the best looking eyes than anyone they ever meet I was muscular I worked out when I had the time or wanted to I was also the complete opposite skin color of Bella she was pale and I had a crazy tan. I say to Bella "did you see the Cullen's bumper sticker?"  
"No. Why" she replied  
I chuckled and said "The bumper sticker said we're the Cullen's I'n blood red writing."  
"Your kidding right?" She asked laughing  
"No. I wish I was tho" We both started cracking up  
"I wonder what their like" she says to me  
"If there bumper sticker says anything about them my guess is weird." We both chuckled  
"We almost to dads house right?" I asked  
"Yeah not that much farther." She replies  
"I wonder how there doing" I say  
"Dad?" Bella asks  
"No The Muffin Man." I say sarcastically  
"Don't be an ass Jacob." Bella says  
"Who's gonna stop me?" I tease  
"Mrs. Left shoe or fucking fist." She says laughing I roll my eyes smiling  
"There's the house!" She yelled at me  
"Ik!" I yelled back at her.  
"There's no need to yell Jake." She said  
"Whatever you bitch." I said  
She nudges me with her elbow throwing her arm around my lower back I throw mine around her shoulder I ring the door bell I heard Charlie yell Ill get it my dad Billy and Bella's dad Charlie got married after they had me and Bella. Bella's actual mom is Renee her and Bella still talk Renee is married and has a son and daughter as for my mom I don't know her or where she's at. I honestly I could care less I'm just happy I have two amazing guys so far in my life my dads. Their my role models I'm not gay because of them I was born gay I like men better than women it's just a true fact. After what seemed like forever to answer the door. Charlie flung it open smiling  
"Bells Jakey!" He said to us wrapping one arm around my neck the other around Bella's neck we hugged him back with 1 one hand each  
"Billy the kids are home." Charlie yells up the stairs then heading to the kitchen we followed right behind him almost running into him when he stopped for minute me and Bella halted backwards he turned around  
"Did you do something bad" Charlie asked curiously  
"What are you talking bout dad?" Bella asked  
"Well you don't randomly show up to our house unless you did something." He said staring us down  
"Nothing I promise." I say to him reinsuringly  
"Jake who did you kill? Bella who knocked you up?" He said suspiciously  
"Oh Charlie give the poor kids a brake they just wanted to see their favorite dads." Said billy who was half way down the stairs  
"Ok" Charlie said sighing Billy was now behind me and Bella putting his arms around are shoulders  
"How are you kids?" He asks  
"I'm good Dad." "Yeah me too." Bella adds in. We reach the kitchen where we all sit across from each other me across from Bella and diagonal to Charlie and billy  
"So what can we do for you kids?" Asked Billy smiling  
"Well we thought it'd be nice to invite the new Cullen's for dinner?" Says Bella softly  
"Yeah sounds nice Bells. right billy?" Says Charlie with a smile  
"Yeah it'll be a blast" Billy replies  
"Ok cool" I say  
"When are they coming over?" Charlie asked curiously  
"When you call them." I say  
"Oh ok what's the number" He asks "2685555675" Bella says  
"Ok I'll call tomorrow" Charlie replies  
"Call me next" Bella said  
"Yea of course" He replies  
We stayed and talked an extra 30 minutes  
"We have to go work tomorrow." I say  
"Awww leaving so soon." Billy says.  
"Yeah sorry Dad."I say with a pouty face.  
"Ok." He says I stand up and hug billy and he kisses my forehead and Bella does the same to Charlie then we switch dads.  
"Bye Dads." me and Bella say closing the door the cab was outside because dad didn't want us walking we climb in the cab and tell them  
our address. We finally get home. It's about 12:09 I lie on the couch and yawn she lies on the same one with her feet in my face I bit her big toe oww she said kicking my back. She kicks extra hard just saying I turn on the tv "What do u wanna watch Bells?" I ask  
"What's on" she said half a sleep  
"Ummm girl code call of the wild man and the titanic." I say loudly  
"Girl code" she muttered to me she was a sleep not even two seconds later. I sat there and watching an episode thinking about my exboyfriend Edward who was now dating Bella I did and didn't care that they dated but I told her it was all good I just wanted her happy she's my sister and all I just hope Edwards not using her to be by me. Edward was tall lean and handsome he had green eyes they were really pretty he was a little less muscular than my self he had light brown hair that glowed in the sun. I still loved him I miss when he looked me in the eyes and kisses me with his strange cold lips but I could feel each kiss in my toes I wanted him back so bad but he was alway just there so I didn't sometimes he constantly watched me like he was gonna turn into me or something I don't know I wish I didn't break up with him I can't find anyone who's good enough to replace him. Well there might be someone my best friend I then just pasted out  
I woke up around 10 ish I stretched forgetting Bella was there and kicked her in the back she just shuffled a little I sighed in relief I carefully got up with out touching her I walked to my room grabbing a red t shirt boxer briefs and blue jeans I go and talk a shower after undressing and getting in I sit on the tub floor my head in between my legs the waters really cold and feels amazing I just sit there like that a while it feels like I've been sitting there a life time when I finally come to my senses Bella's at the door "Jake are you ok you've been in the a half an hour? Did you use all the hot water?" She asked concernedly  
"I'm fine and no I've been using cold water." I reply  
"Ok. Are you almost done?" She asked  
"Yeah couple minutes." I say  
"Ok." She says walking away I start drenching my self in shampoo and body wash rinsed of real good and got out I looked in the mirror and saw my naked ass body it didn't feel like mine in fact it felt like nobody's body I slowly dried every inch of my body and threw on my clothes as fast as I could so I didn't have to look at the body that wasn't mine. I opened the door and yelled "You can go now Bella."  
"Kk." She yells back  
I go back to my room to finish getting ready I threw on some deodorant and spray some cologne and take a mint. I take a deep breath and fake a real looking smile and walk out my room. I seat on the couch and turn on the news it's 47 degrees Fahrenheit Bella comes walking down the hall. "What's the weather like?" She asks  
"47 degrees bells." I reply  
She sighs and drops down next to me laying her head on my chest. What's wrong don't wanna go to work?" I ask her curiously  
"Yeah Leah comes to work with us." She says  
"Why's that a bad thing?" I ask  
"It's not." She says defensively  
"Ok I was just asking take a chill pill." I say and we both laugh  
"How are you and Edward?" I ask quietly  
"Umm ok I guess" she says surprised  
"Why is something wrong?" I ask  
"No idk." She replies  
"Oh ok" I say  
"You start vacation tomorrow right?"  
"Yeah Why?" I ask  
"Just wondering" she said smiling  
Then my phone went off I went to the kitchen to get it then I click answer with out looking to see who it is  
"Hello?" I ask  
"Hey jake" he replies  
"Oh hey." I say  
"How are you?" He asks me  
"I'm ok how about you?" I say  
"I'm amazing thanks. Listen I need to ask you something?" He says quietly  
"Um ok" I say unsure of what to say  
"Can I come over after your done with work So we can talk?" He says  
"Yeah 5:15" I say quietly  
"Ok talk to you then Jacob." He says rather loud  
"Yeah talk to you later." I say hanging up the phone  
"Who was that?" Bella asks  
"It was Edward." I say quietly

REMINDER ALL COMMENT AND REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED GOOD AND BAD SO WE KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE FOR YOU:)


	2. Chapter 2 My Sisters Boyfriend

FanFiction Twilight  
EmmitxJacob SethxJacob EdwardxJacob SethxEdward BellaxRosaile BellaxLeah throughout the story. I do not own any of the characters they are all from the twilight saga books by Stephanie Meyers but I do own the plot I made it all up I also don't own any show that is mentioned in this fan fiction example:Girl Code i also don't own any movie in this fan fiction example Pitch Perfect Don't hate me for all the deception (cheating) and for all the relationships I'm sorry if the characters you want together don't get together I hope you like this fiction:)

She turns and faces me and gives me a weird look. "What did Edward want?" asked Bella quietly.  
"He just needed to ask me something." I say awkwardly  
Bella sighs and gets up and walks to the door "Bella wait." I yell after her "What's wrong?" I ask her as she closes the front  
"Jacob I have work ill talk to you later" she says opening the door and slamming it closed behind her  
I grabbed my keys and phone and left to work. I just kept watching the clock I was scared to talk to Edward tonight but I didn't know why he's just an old friend and that's it by the time I was leaving work I felt like throwing up I made it to the house at 5:07. I walked through my door and changed into black shorts and a purple and black hoodie. Then the door bell rung and I ran to the bathroom to throw up. When I was I pushed the button to let Edward in He must have ran down that hall because he was at the door the same time I was opening it I jumped back saying "Hey"  
"I'm sorry did I scare you?" He asked  
"Just a little." I say  
He smirked at me "Sorry."  
"It's ok Edward." I say smiling weakly  
"Don't lie." He says to me  
"I'm not." I say rolling my eyes  
"Are you planning on inviting me in?" He asks  
"Oh yeah sorry come on in Edward."  
"Thank you Jacob."  
"We can talk in my room or in the living room." I say  
"You're room." He says with a smirk  
"Drop the grin" I say walking to my bedroom  
He runs up behind me and puts one hand on the small of my back the other at his side I take a deep breathe opening the door I look back at him he's looking down smiling I look forward and pretend it never happened  
I lay on my bed and he sits with one knee up half way down the bed its quite for a minute until he breaks the silence with a clearing of his throat he then goes on to say "Jacob I really miss" it's quite again after that is said I feel my heart drop to my stomach I sigh and say "I've miss you too Edward" then giving him a weak smile he smiles back  
"Jacob I'm still in love with you and I wanna be with you." He say quietly but proudly I fell my heart drop some more the Man of my dream wants me back but he's dating my sister well one of the men of my dream all I can do is sigh and then I say "E-e-Edward we can't I mean I can't" I start and stop he then lays down facing me I turn and face him "You know why we-" he then kisses me half way through the sentence and I kiss him back not thinking about it I then feel his tongue enter my mouth and he takes over it I climbed on top of him and we make out a while then i grab the top button and unbutton him and start pulling his shirt off he then grabs the bottom of my shirt and pulls of my shirt I then feel his hands struggling to unbutton my pants he finally gets them of and I unbutton his and pull them off slowly I kiss his bare chest and come to my senses and realize what I'm done I get off him him and grab athletic shorts off my desk and put back on my grey t shirt and yell "I can't do this I think it's best if you leave"  
"Jacob think about what your doing." He says  
"I'm doing the right thing. I can't be with you my sisters in love with you you'll always be in my heart Edward but I love my sister and I won't hurt her." I say  
"You just did hurt her." He says softly  
"Fuck off Edward." I say  
"You're just scared." He replies  
"Of what Edward?" I say  
"Loving me." He says  
"Edward please for me will you leave." I say getting tears in my eyes  
"If that's what you want Jacob." He says softly "I can at least get a hug goodbye?" He says even quieter  
"Yeah" I say smiling He wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear "I'll be waiting." he then pulls away and kisses my cheek then heads for the door. "I love you." I say as he gets half way down the hall. He turns around and says "I love you more." I give him a weak smile and he returns it with a grin he then starts walking back down my hall "Edward your clothes." I say  
"Keep them to remind you of me." He says closing the door I sigh walking into my room and fold his clothes and put them in my sock basket.  
"UGH Why me?" I scream then I hear my phone go off I walk to the living room and answer the phone.  
"Um Hello?" I say quietly  
"Hey Jake it's Charlie." He says cheerfully  
"Oh hey dad, what's up?" I ask  
"Bella asked me to call you to let you know that you better be dressed and ready for dinner with the Cullen's." he explains  
"Oh ok I need to talk to you tomorrow when will you be alone?" I ask  
"Not till Thursday so in 5 days come over at Umm 5:39 I get home from work billy won't be home till 7. Are you ok tho Jake?" He asks concerned  
"I'll talk to you about it later." I say  
"Ok." He says sighing  
"I love you dad see you later."  
"Ok bye son love you more." He said hanging up  
"GRRRRRRRR." I yell walking to my room to put on a elbow length shirt where the sleeves and collar are red and throw on black pants and sit at the kitchen table waiting for Bella to get home. I can't believe I almost had sex with Edward he cheated on my sister with me if she finds out I'm screwed why can't I just love a guy I can have well I do but I don't with my best friend my phones goes off around 6:15 ish and Bella tells me she's outside waiting for me I hung up and walked to the car.


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner With Emmetts Family

FanFiction Twilight  
EmmitxJacob SethxJacob EdwardxJacob SethxEdward BellaxRosaile BellaxLeah throughout the story. I do not own any of the characters they are all from the twilight saga books by Stephanie Meyers but I do own the plot I made it all up I also don't own any show that is mentioned in this fan fiction example:Girl Code i also don't own any movie in this fan fiction example Pitch Perfect Don't hate me for all the deception (cheating) and for all the relationships I'm sorry if the characters you want together don't get together I hope you like this fiction:)

"You better now?" I ask her  
"Yeah perfect." She says  
"What was wrong earlier?" I ask  
"Hmmm idk maybe it's because your talking to my boyfriend and your ex boy friend alone in an empty apartment." She says harshly  
"Nothing f***ing happened Bella were just friends so get over yourself." I say harshly back to her  
"Your such an a**hole Jake." She says  
"Whatever you b***h." I say  
"Your a fucking d**k Jake." She says  
u know what fine I'm the d**k it's all my fault your boyfriend called me." I say  
"Whatever jake I'm done with this." She yells turning up the radio really loud I turn it turn and she turns it back up the rest the car ride was quite besides the music when we finally arrive I jump out the car in two seconds flat I walk to the door and ring it. Billy gets to the door before Bella and welcomes me in I walk straight to where the kitchen where Charlie's making spaghetti and garlic bread Bella walks to the living room with Billy I walk up right behind Charlie and put my body against his and wrapped my arms around his waist I could feel tears building up in my eyes the cause for them was Bella and guys. Charlie looks at me and kisses my forehead and turns around to face me and puts his chin on top of my head and arms around my upper back and tears were dropping from my eyes to my cheeks were Charlie would wipe them off "it'll be ok baby boy." He keeps whispering to me he holds me tightly in his arms after awhile he lets go of me and checks the food all I can feel right now is hurt discomfort and lies. I know most of These feelings are my fault. I stopped crying after a minute or two because i know there's no one there to hold me and make my feel better so I kept it to my self. Charlie sits down and says "Just tell me what's wrong Jacob so I can help you." He says in with tears in his eyes. I was about to speak then I heard the door bell go off "I'll get It." I shouted Charlie blinks and sighs as I get up and head for the door when I open it I felt mesmerized by the Cullen's son He was hot he was a lot more muscular than I was and had beautiful Hazel eyes and jet black hair he was wearing an elbow length polo shirt that was yellow and white and was wearing loose but tight pants. The Cullen's daughter was pretty she had brown eyes and blonde wavy hair and a yellow dress with a white band with a flower on it Mrs. Cullen was wearing a dress that looked like smurfettes in the smurfs. She had brown very long hair that was waterfall braided Mr Cullen had a white suit on with a yellow tie I then noticed the girls had yellow highs on and the boys white sneakers on I couldn't keep my eyes off him but when he returned the gaze he gave me a cute smile I blushed and said "come on in." I said "if you want you can watch the game or you can go in the kitchen and cook. The son said "what will you be doing?"  
"Cleaning a bedroom." I replied  
"Would you like some help with that?" he asked smiling  
"Um yeah sure if that's what you want to do." I reply  
He then followed me down the hall and up the stairs to my old bedroom. My room was black and had a purple comforter on the bed and had a light purple glass lamp on the desk the desk was white and there were posters of Katy Perry Ke$ha Taylor Swift and Rihanna Hunger Games and Nightmare Before Christmas.  
He said "wicked room I love the the poster my 4 favorite artist and 2 favorite movies." I blush and he notices and smirks at me. I was able to get a "thanks." out and he says "your welcome." laying on my neatly made bed.  
"What's your story?" He asks  
"What do you mean?" I reply  
"Like what you like and stuff." He says  
"Oh well I'm gay if that's what your asking." I reply  
"Me too." He says grinning  
"Oh Is that so?" I ask him smirking  
"Yeah and I like you I think your sexy." He says in a sexy voice  
I blush and smile "I think your hot too." I reply  
He smirks at me "So you wanna hang after dinner?" He asks me  
"Where at?" I reply  
"My apartment." He says  
"Ok. I'd love to go." I reply he smilies at me getting up and sitting next to me on the floor in front of the bed. I lay my head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around my lower back.  
"Are you ok?" He asks  
I blush and say "Yeah."  
"Your lying." He says  
"I know. What's ur name again?" I ask  
"Emmett." He says  
"Jacob Black or Jake." I say  
"Ok Jake why don't you tell me what's wrong?" He asks  
"Pointless drama." I say  
"Oh." He replies standing up grabbing my hand and pulling me on top of him on to the bed where he tightly holds me and I bury my face in his neck/upper chest for a minute or two then we just looked into each others eyes and I started crying again letting the tears down my face as he wipes them from eyes and cheeks  
"Sorry for crying to you." I say  
"It's fine." He says  
"No it's not I look the biggest fool/cry baby in front of my new boyfriend." I say whispering the last word  
"That's what I'm here for to protect you love you and be there when you need a someone and to help make the pain go away." He says  
I smile at him and he leans his head down and kisses my nose I giggle when he does that  
"You look cute when you cry laugh." He says with a grin I smile widely at him  
"Wanna have our first date Wednesday?" He asks  
"Yeah you can come over and I'll make you your favorite food." I say sexily playing with his shirt He grins at me and says "sounds amazing some steak baked potatoes and corn on the cob and some key lime pie for dessert." He says with a grin on his face  
"Sounds amazing." I say sexily  
"Don't forget to wear something sexy." He says winking sexily at me  
"Oh don't worry bout that." I reply with a sexy look on my face He then smirks at me. I grin at him.  
"You have the cutest smile I have ever seen." He says grinning at me  
"We'll then I guess you never seen your own." I reply he chuckles and said "I don't count only you do."  
"We'll that's not fair if the sexiest one doesn't count." I say  
"We'll he already counts silly." He says with a grin I can't help but laugh when he says that I hear the sound of Bella black high heels coming up the stairs.  
"My sister's coming up the stairs." I whisper to him  
"So let her see us I don't care." He says smiling  
"Your so perfect." I whisper to him.  
He smirks at me kissing my forehead  
Bella throws the door open and says "Jake and new boy time for diner." She then looks at us. "Oops sorry for interrupting."  
"It's ok old girl." Emmett says  
"Excuse Me." Bella says  
"We'll if me and Rosalie are new girl and boy wouldn't that make you and Jacob old girl and boy?" He asks  
"Umm ugh I don't know." She replies  
"Ok." He says  
"We'll dinners done so get ready to eat." She says closing the door  
We both start laughing.  
"We'll that was interesting." Emmett says  
"Yeah. Old Girl huh? I say  
"Shut up." He says chuckling  
I start to get off him and he pulls me back down and kisses my forehead then lets me go I get off him and stand on the floor. I grab his hand and pull him off the bed into an embrace then a hug. His hands moved to my lower back mine on his upper back he then cups the back of my knees and picks me up I wrap my arms around his neck and he carries me down the stairs I just starred into his beautiful hazel eyes he looks down and sees me starring he starts grinning once we get half way down the hall he sets me down gentle then takes my hand in his own and slowly walks me to the kitchen were we take our seats next to each other no one but Bella noticed were holding hands we sit at the table and Charlie says "This is our son Jacob but you can call him Jake. And this is Bella our daughter."  
"It's very nice to meet you Jake. I'm Esme." Mrs. Cullen says to me  
"It's nice to meet you to Esme." I say shaking her extended hand  
"It's great to meet you and your family Jacob. I'm Carlisle." Mr. Cullen says to me  
"I'm happy to meet you and your wonderful family to Carlisle." I reply  
Then I see Rosalie extend her hand out to me saying "Hi Jake." "Hey Rosalie." I say taking her hand in my own and smiling in a friendly jester. She mouths some words at me she says "Can I talk to you after diner?"  
I nodded getting pasted the spaghetti I scoop some out and pass it to Emmett and then the sauce is passed to me and I spoon some of that out and pass it to Emmet I was scared about what Rosalie was gonna talk to me was it about Emmett and his past or was it about her or the family or what I couldn't really eat much because I was so scared I ate about a forth of it and a piece of garlic bread 30 minutes into the meal. Rosalie was done and I asked to be excused and so did Rosalie. We walked up the stairs back to my old room. She walked around studying it before she sat on the opposite end of the bed than myself


	4. Chapter 4 Emmet's Apartment

FanFiction Twilight  
EmmitxJacob SethxJacob EdwardxJacob SethxEdward BellaxRosaile BellaxLeah throughout the story. I do not own any of the characters they are all from the twilight saga books by Stephanie Meyers but I do own the plot I made it all up I also don't own any show that is mentioned in this fan fiction example:Girl Code i also don't own any movie in this fan fiction example Pitch Perfect Don't hate me for all the deception (cheating) and for all the relationships I'm sorry if the characters you want together don't get together I hope you like this fiction:)

"Are you ok Rosalie?" I ask  
"Yeah but you won't be." She replies  
"What do you mean?" I say  
"He has a habit of using guys." She says  
"All of them?" I ask  
"No not all of them but most of them." She says  
"We'll I'll take my chances then." I say  
"Ok but don't say I didn't warn you." She says  
"Rosalie I need this in my life I love that your trying to help but I need this to get over my ex my sisters boyfriend and I think this is what I need right now and I'm sorry if that upsets you but I hope you can forgive me for it." I reply to her  
She takes my hand in her own and says "I'll always be here if you need to talk." I smile at her  
"Thanks for being my friend." I say to her  
She returns that comment with a smile. I scoot down by her and put my arm across her shoulder she seats her head on my shoulder.  
"Just be careful I don't want you to get hurt ok Jake?" She says softly  
"Ok I won't." I reply she stands up hugs me and leaves the room then Emmett entered the room a couple minutes later we gazed at each other for a minute.  
"What did Rose have to say?" He says kinda scared  
"She was just making sure I was one of the good ones then called me her friend." I say nervously  
"We'll at least you get along with the family. I glad then approved you my mom and dad said "Jake is such a wonderful and respectful young man." I smile at him he sits down next to me  
"You ready to blow this joint?" He asks me  
"Yeah when ever you." I say grabbing a tight sweater from a couple years ago  
He smirks at me putting his arm around waist walking towards the door we walk to the living room where our sister and parents are at. I sit next to Charlie and lay my head on his shoulder smiling. He looks at me smiling I ask him "if its ok that I leave to hang out with Emmett." He gives me a look and says "be extra careful got it?" I nod at him he hugs me and kisses my cheek I say good bye to my dad hug him and he kisses me on the cheek I extend my hand to Carlisle instead he takes me by surprise and hugs me I hug him back then Esme hugs me goodbye and I hug her back then Emmett takes my hand in his own and walks me to the door  
"How gentlemanly of you." I say to him  
"You haven't seen anything yet he." Says sexily  
"Oh so your my knight in shinning armor too? I ask  
"Yeah but just your knight not in shinning armor." He says grinning  
"Oh so your my naked brave knight?" I ask with a smirk  
"Yea." He says chuckling and opening the front he walks me to his big jeep he opens the door for me and closing it when I got comfortable I was so in love he was sweet hot funny and a complete gentleman. He gets in the car.  
"You ready to have some fun?" He asks me.  
"Yeah. Yes I am." I say grinning he smirks at me starting the car he speeds a couple blocks to his house.  
"Does anyone else live here?" I ask him  
"Yeah my snake." He says chuckling  
I laugh smiling he gets out the car running to the other side opening the door and picking me up out the car carrying me to the his room he opens his door and I gasp at what I see. He house has all blue walls and a wood frame at the bottom he has expensive couches and a huge tv and a very dressy dinning table and chairs everything about his place screamed expensive jake jake jake are you ok I hear it sounds like it coming from miles away then snap back into life  
"Oh My God." Is all I can get out  
"You like it? I thought it was too cheap." He asks.  
"It out shines my house my place any day." I say  
He chuckles. Wanna watch a movie?" He asks  
"Yeah what do you have?" I ask  
"Um the Hunger Games, Pitch Perfect, Scary Movie, and The Perks Of Being A Wallflower."  
"Pitch Perfect." I say excitedly  
"Nice choice." He says grinning he puts the movie in and lays down on the couch. "Are you gonna join me sexy?" He asks  
"Yeah." I say smiling I lay down with my head on his upper stomach lower chest area he wraps his legs around my waist I loved the secure felling I get around him I don't think I'm one of the guys he uses I felt special with him. I fell asleep in his arms right after the riff off part in the movie. I wake up at 5:08 A.M. I catch him fake sleeping I was scared did he watch me sleep all night did he want me too leave I was about to get up when he scares me half to death saying "Where you going babe?"  
"I thought you would want me to move or leave by now." I say  
"Jake I never want you away from me I want to feel your body against mine all the time. I love you more than you'll ever know." He says to me  
"I love you more Em." I say He leans his head down passionately kissing me on the lips I could feel this kiss all the way down to my toes. His lips are oddly cold like his skin I didn't think about it last night but they were cold then too. Why was he so cold? Did I really make him feel cold on the inside and out? To think about it Edwards body was also cold too. Did everyone feel cold when then kiss or touch me in a sexual way? I didn't have time to worry about that I just left the thought alone. After our first kiss.  
"Can I go back to sleep?" I ask him  
"Of course babe." He says  
I lay my head back down and move my hand onto his nipple and lay it on it he rubs his hand through my hair playing with it. I fall a sleep right away. I wake up screaming no. I was panting and looking around Emmett had left and it was 11 a.m. I then notice there's a note with a heart and jake under it I get up stretch and pick up my pants pulling my phone out I had 3 missed calls from Bella one last night one at 9 and 1 at 10:30 I first grab the note from Emmett before calling Bella the note said "Jake,  
I had to leave for work ill get back around 5:30ish I didn't want to disturb you so I let you sleep there's food in the fridge if your hungry and help yourself to anything there a spare key under this note can you please lock up when you leave. My numbers in your phone I added it and your sisters been blowing up your phone. Your welcome to stay as long as you want. I love you -Emmett."  
I grab the key and examine it I them go on to calling Bella back.  
Ring ring ring  
"Jake are you ok?" She says worried  
"Yeah I'm ok Bella." I reply  
"Did you guys you know-?"  
"Oh no Bella stop." I say laughing  
"I was just asking." She said  
"Ok so what's up Bella?"  
"We're having a get together since its my last day of work today because of my couple week vacation. You can invite 3 people."  
"My best friend, Alice, and Emmett?" I ask  
"Ok I invited Rosa, Jasper, Edward, and Jessica."  
"Kk I'll be home in an hour or so." I say  
"Ok take your time love bird."  
"Bye love you." I say laughing  
"Love you too." She says hanging up the phone I then spent 20 minutes making breakfast eggs toast bacon and sausage. I decided that ill call my friends. I sit down and watch some of the movie from last night. I make my first call.  
Ring ring  
"Hey Jake."  
"Hey Handsome." I say  
"You always know how to cheer a guy up." He replies  
"I know I do. So what are you doing tonight." I ask  
"Quill is making me watch Dancing With The Stars with him and my mom. Why?" He asks  
"I wanted to know if you want to hang with me at like 5ish? But you have plans so its all good." I say  
"No I'd rather hang out with you." He says sweetly  
"Ok be at my place at 5." I say  
"Kay see you then." He says hanging up the phone  
I then call Alice "Who says shell be at my house at 6:30ish."  
I end up leaving Emmett's place at 3ish I don't practically know where I'm at I end up calling Edward for a ride


	5. Chapter 5 The Party

FanFiction Twilight EmmitxJacob SethxJacob EdwardxJacob SethxEdward BellaxRosaile BellaxLeah throughout the story. I do not own any of the characters they are all from the twilight saga books by Stephanie Meyers but I do own the plot I made it all up I also don't own any show that is mentioned in this fan fiction example:Girl Code i also don't own any movie in this fan fiction example Pitch Perfect Don't hate me for all the deception (cheating) and for all the relationships I'm sorry if the characters you want together don't get together I hope you like this fiction:)

"Hello Jake." He says  
"Hey I don't mean to bother you but I figured Bella's busy with the party. But do you think you can give me a ride home?"  
Then I hear Bella "Yea Jake Im sending him out right now."  
"Kay thanks Bella. Do you know the address?" I ask  
"Yeah Rose told me last night just in case." She replies  
"Ok." I say hanging up  
I hear Edwards car coming. Thank god I say to myself. He flings the door open. "Getting in Jake?" He asks  
I sigh getting into the. And get comfortable.  
"How are you Jake?" He asks  
"I'm fine Edward. How about you." I say  
"I'm doing amazing I can't forget about our kiss." He says  
"No don't talk about that it never happened. Did you tell Bella?" I ask  
"No I'm not going to." He says  
"Edward I fell really guilty about it I have to tell her." I say  
"If that's what you want Jacob. I strongly disagree. Your making a mistake telling her. You don't even like me remember. " He replies  
"Whatever. I lied." I say putting ear phones on and listen to music. We arrive at my house and I go inside without Edward he had Bella's keys I walk into the house kiss Bella on the cheek and walk to my room without a single word Edward walks into the apartment the same time I walk into my room. I pull out my phone and call my friend.  
"Hey Jake what's wrong?" He asks  
"Can you come over like right now." I ask  
"Yeah of course. I'll call you back when I get there." He says  
"Ok." I say hanging up  
He gets here five minutes later I walk to the front entrance when I see him Seth Clearwater he had short black hair brown eyes and was a little less muscular than I and was we're semi tight blue jeans and an black tang top and a white zip up sweater. I open the door and he walks into the main hallway wrapping his arms around my waist resting his head on top of my head I buried my face in his neck and wrap my arms around his upper back. We stand there a couple minutes just hugging. When we hear a knocking at the door. We both jump facing the door. It was the nosey neighbor from across the hall. I walked towards the door and opened it for him. "Thank you Jacob." "Yea no problem Mike." I reply  
"So is that your boyfriend?" He asks innocently looking at Seth I look back and saw that he was blushing  
"Yeah he's my boyfriend don't tell anyone." I said With a serious look on my face and wrapping my arm around Seth's waist and kissing his cheek. Seth's face got redder and redder by the minute.  
"Oh I won't tell anyone." He says walking away once I hear the elevator door close. I look at Seth and start laughing I throw my arm around his neck and walk to my apartment building.  
"H-h-he's gonna tell everyone t-t-th-that were D-D-Dating." Seth manages out  
"Don't worry about it. No one really listens to him anyways." I say reinsuring-Ly "And what's so bad if people think we're dating am I that bad Seth or am I that ugly?" I ask joking  
"No I think you're handsome and and-" I interrupt him saying "It was a joke Seth calm down." He smilies at me.  
"You really think I'm handsome?" I ask him curiously.  
"Yeah I think your handsome." He says  
"Your so sweet Seth but you don't have to lie for me." I say smiling  
"Jake I would not lie to you. Your handsome so get used to people saying it." He says proudly  
"Thanks Seth. I love you. Your a great friend." I say smiling at him he blushes and smiles.  
"I love you too Jake." He says I rest my head on his shoulder and we walk to the apartment and walk in. Bella nearly screams when she sees him running towards him DON'T TAKLE HIM I keep saying to myself she throws her arms around him and he catches her spinning her in a circle.  
"I've missed you so much Seth." She says.  
"I've missed you more Bella." He says smiling at her setting her down.  
"Edward this is Seth." "Seth Edward." She says  
Seth walks over to him examining him with his eyes and sticks out his hand and shakes Edwards.  
"It's nice to meet you Edward." He says letting go of his hand walking back to me. Edward keeps starring at him the whole time. I look at Bella to see if she notices but she didn't. So I forget it happened. I throw my arm around his neck and he puts his arm around my waist.  
"We'll be in my room for a little ok Bella?" I say  
"Ok. When's Emmett and Alice coming?" She asks  
"Emmett?" Seth whispers to me.  
"Bella Alice is gonna be here at 6:30 ish and Emmett 8 ish." I say  
"Ok." Bella replies.  
Me and Seth walk to my room without a word. Until we're in the room and he's sitting on the bed and my heads on his lap. He plays with my hair.  
"So..." He says  
"Emmett's kinda my boyfriend." I whisper  
"Oh." He says  
"Why oh?" I ask  
"We'll I thought you liked Edward?" He says quietly  
"We'll I did we'll do but when I meet Emmett I could even remember Edwards name." I say  
"How long have you been seeing him?" Seth asks shyly  
"Since last night." I say  
"Oh ok that's good." He says  
We sit there in silence for a while. I knew what was going through his head because it there's a small voice in my head saying Jake it's Seth not Emmett and he's saying Jake pick me not Emmett. I hate this. The 3 guys I love are all in my life and now I have to choose Edward or Emmett or Seth. I don't even know anymore GRRRRRRRR.  
"Are you happy?" Seth whispers to me  
"Kinda." I whisper back  
He frowns at me I nod I get his message. I get up and check the time it was 6ish I walk into the living room with Seth on my arm and Rosa Jessica and Jasper were in the living room. Rosa looks over and sees me and jumps up then runs to me and throws her arms around my neck.  
"Your still here." She says smiling  
"Yeah where else would I be?" I ask  
"I heard you were leaving for Mexico?" She replied  
"Who told you that?" I ask giving her a weird look  
"Someone who asked if I knew you." She says  
"Ok." I say chuckling  
I walk over to Jasper and he stands up and hugs me I say hi hugging him back. Then I hug Jessica. I get a call from Alice.  
"Hey Alice."  
"I'm here Jake let me in."  
"Ok I'm on my way." I say chuckling and walking for the door Seth follows me. Then Emmett calls he's here too. I get down stairs with Seth and I fling the door open throwing my arms around Alice and she hugs me back and I spin her in a circle I then walk to Emmett and wrap my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my lower back and kisses me on the lips his are still cold and his neck. I then pull away and garb his hand and throw my arm around Seth who throws his arm around Alice we walk into the house this way. We all say are hi's and stuff than there were 2 couch me and my friends on one and Bella and her friends on one. We talked among our selfs my head was on Emmett's shoulder his arm around my back and Seth had his head on my lap and legs hanging off the side the couch and on Alice's legs we all laughed and joked then Alice got up and walked to Bella's couch and sat with them then Rosalie walked over by us and Seth sat up welcoming her. At around 2 in the morning Emmett Seth and Edward were the last people here. Around 3 Emmett said he had to leave he kissed me goodbye and I smacked his perfect ass as he walked by he then took me and Seth both by surprise when he hugged Seth telling him bye. Seth whispers in my ear "Can I stay here with you?"  
"Yea of course." I say  
Edward got up and said "jake can we talk privately?"  
"No maybe tomorrow. Me and Seth were on our way to bed." I reply  
"Yeah." Seth say  
Bella walks over to me and grabs my ear dragging me down the hall "ow that's my ear." I kept saying  
"You have a boyfriend." She says  
"Yeah I know. Emmett." I say.  
"Then why is Seth staying not Emmett?" She asks  
"Bella take a chill pill Seth is just a friend and he's sleeping over and that's all." I say  
"Ok." She says  
"Bella?"  
"Yeah Jake?"  
If I give you 100 dollars will you leave tonight so me and Emmett can have our first date?" I say quietly  
"Jake I'll do it for free." She says  
"Yay. You can come home round 8." I say she smiles kissing me on the cheek and says "Good night love bird." I giggle She then hugs Seth who's walking down the hall. "Good night buddy." She whisper  
"Night Bella." He says smiling then yells "Goodnight Edward."  
"Goodnight guys." He replies.  
Pretty soon youll find Bellas secret in her 1 chapter and I hope you guys got the vampire hints about Emmetts family and Edwards there are no werewolfs sorry there gonna be about 4 more chapters including Bellas


	6. Chapter 6 Bella's Secret Life

FanFiction Twilight  
EmmitxJacob SethxJacob EdwardxJacob SethxEdward BellaxRosaile BellaxLeah throughout the story. I do not own any of the characters they are all from the twilight saga books by Stephanie Meyers but I do own the plot I made it all up I also don't own any show that is mentioned in this fan fiction example:Glee i also don't own any movie in this fan fiction example Pitch Perfect Don't I also don't own any music mentioned in this fiction Example:Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie Don't hate me for all the deception (cheating) and for all the relationships I'm sorry if the characters you want together don't get together I hope you like this fiction:)s

So keep in mind that this and the next chapter are during the same time but one is from Bella the second Jacob I think the end will be surprising and The guy jake chooses well be not this chapter or the next but after.

Bella:  
I'm in the living room with my "hot" boyfriend but I'm not in love with him I'm a lesbian and I don't really like him he's good as a friend and all but idk. We don't really say anything.  
"Ready for bed?" I ask Edward  
"Yea." He says distracted  
"You ok?" I ask  
"Yeah." He says sighing  
I grab his hand and drag him to my room and I put on my pajamas and lay down.  
"Are you gonna join me?" I ask  
"Yea." He says laying down and wrapping himself around me. I was so excited for tomorrow me and Leah are going Bowling while Jake has his first date with Emmett. I'm so happy for him. I'm also glad he's done wanting my man. Well I hope. I fall asleep and wake up around 11 I walk into the living room and there's a note on the table in Jacobs handwriting the note says "Bella,  
Me and Seth went food shopping for my date with Emmett. And we'll be back later. Love Jake and Seth." I seat the note down and walk back to my room there's another note on the table "Bella, Alice called and needed me so I had to go. Love Edward."  
All alone like usual. I walk back into the kitchen and grab the jar of peanut butter and a spoon I turn on MTV and listen to music and eat peanut butter. At 12:03 Jake and Seth walk in the door laughing.  
"Hey Bella." Seth said cheerfully.  
"Hey." She said cheerfully back.  
"What you get Jake? There better be some for me when I get home." She said laughing  
"There will be Bella." He said setting down the grocery bag on the table laughing.  
We all sit on the couch and listen to the song Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie after the song  
Seth says "I have to go guys."  
"Oh ok bye." I say hugging him  
Then jake says "Bye." Hugging him too and then it's just me and my brother.  
"How ya feelin?" I ask him  
"Sick. Scared. Nervous." He replies.  
"Why? You've been to dinner with him and a party?" I ask  
"But this is different. This is the actual first date." He says panicky  
"What are you making him anyways?" I ask  
"Um steak, baked potatoes, corn on the cob, and Key Lime Pie." He says  
"Wow." I replied. We listen to more music until 3:30 then me and Jake start cooking and making stuff. We finish the key lime pie and start on the steak when my phone started ringing  
"Hello?" I say  
"Hey Bella it's Leah."  
"Oh Hey Lea." I said  
"I'm here and it's our dinner reservation is at six so we have to leave like now so get your a** outside." She said laughing  
"Ok ill be right out Leah." I say  
"Kk talk to you soon." She said hanging up the phone  
"Jake that was Leah I have to go do you have this?" I asked  
"Yeah of course. Have fun." He says  
"I will." I say kissing his cheek and running for the door. "Bye love you Jake." I yell closing the door behind me. Edward calls me.  
"Hey Edward." I say  
"Bella I'm gay and I don't think this relationship is working out." He says  
"Oh ok I feel the same about the relationship." I say  
"So your not upset or hurt?" He asks  
"No. Listen I gotta go but I hope we can still be friends." I say  
"Yeah." He says hanging up.  
Whatever I say to myself running for Leah's car and climbing in.  
"Hey Baby." She says to me.  
"Hey Babe." I reply smiling. "Me and Edward finally broke up." I say smiling.  
"Ugh finally." Leah says kissing me passionately. I kiss her back.  
She then starts the car and drives. That was our first kiss because I wouldn't let her kiss me until me and Edward broke up. We talk about music until we reach the restaurant. We walk inside and stand for ten minutes because our stupid table isn't ready yet. When our tables ready we seat done and order drinks. I got a Pepsi and she got a Coke.  
"So when do you plan on telling people about us?" Leah asks quietly  
"I don't know. I didn't think about it. I don't feel comfortable doing it." I reply  
"You don't feel comfortable being with me?" She asks  
"No I love being with you in secret." I say  
"I don't." She says  
"We'll I'm not ready to." I say.  
She grabs her purse and opens it she hands me $100 and says "I'm leaving so heres for diner and a cab."  
"Don't leave." I say  
"No I'm leaving and I don't care until your ready to be official so don't call me until your ready." She says seating the money on the table and stormed away. I sigh. The waitress came over.  
"You ready to order sweetheart." She asks  
"Yeah." I say with tears in my eyes  
"You ok dumpling?" She ask  
"Not really." I say looking at her. She was in her late 40 early 50s. She wasn't fat but she wasn't skinny and she had sleek red hair.  
"Wanna talk about?" She asks  
"No. Not really." I say  
"Ok sugar. What would you like?" She asks  
"The steak dinner and a cab number." I say  
"There's phone books over there." She says pointing at the magazine racks.  
"Thank you." I say she nods walking away I get up and grab a phone book and look up the number I call then for 7:30 it'll take twenty minutes to get home so ill get home as Emmett's leaving. My food arrives and I eat it slowly. I finish eating around 7:20. I pay for the food leaving the waitress a 10 dollar tip. I walk to my cab that's waiting outside and get in and give them my address. I get to my apartment and walk through the door at 7:58 and I look up and Seth and Jacob were kissing a 10 feet away from me. I was shocked and I just stood there for a minute. I cleared my throat.  
"Bella. This isn't what it looks like." Jake says shocked  
"Oh so your not making out with your best friend when you have a boyfriend." I say he just stared at me and didn't say anything  
"I should get going." Seth said walking awkwardly for the door.  
I just moved to the side as he left.  
"Bella I have to tell you something." Jacob says.  
"What is it Jake?" I say  
"You know when Edward came over." He asks  
"Yeah. You guys talked." I say  
"Yeah well we almost had sex." He says quietly  
"Oh what do you mean by almost?" I ask  
"We'll we undressed each other making out until we were in are underwear when I stopped because I didn't want to hurt you." He says  
"It's too late. I can't believe you'd do that. I'm your sister I can't believe you have the nerves to make out with my boyfriend let alone make out with your best friend. Because FYI you have a boyfriend." I say harshly  
"Bella it wasn't like that." He say harshly back.  
"Ok fine I imagined you guys making out. Jake you are unbelievable your a cheater and a liar." I say  
"Ok miss perfect." He says  
"Jake I never cheated on anyone so don't start with me." I say  
"Whatever." He say  
"Whatever is that all you got to say for yourself." I yell at him  
"Fine what do you want me to say? Huh? Do you want me to admit I'm a cheater fine I'm a cheater want me to admit I'm a liar fine I'm a liar are you happy now?" He asks  
"Whatever Jake have fun with my ex boyfriend and yours when I tell him you were making out with another guy." I say  
"Tell see if I care." He says  
"I hate you and I wish you weren't my brother." I say pushing past him in the hall crying. I open my door and locked it behind me. I have a right to be upset even tho we are not dating right now. My brother made out with my ex while we were dating. I can't believe him. I pull out my phone I'm still crying and I dial Leah  
Ring rin  
"Bella?" She asks  
"Yeah it's me. Look I know you said don't call unless you wanna make it official but my brother made out with my ex while we're dating and I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple days." I say  
"You can stay as long Bella." She says  
"Ok I'll be over in a little bit." I say  
"Kay, bye Bella." She says hanging up. I walk to my closet and grab my pink duffle bag and my 2 pink suit cases I put my underwear tang tops and bras in my duffle bag. My sweaters and T-shirts and stuff like that in my largest suitcase. Then my pants, shorts, and pajamas in the last suitcase along with my toothbrush, tooth paste, deodorant, perfume, and jewelry. I open the door and Jacobs there.  
"Don't leave Bella I'm sorry." He said with tears rolling down his face.  
"Sorry Jake but I'm leaving I can't be here with you right now. I'm emotionally unstable and hurt by you." I say walk towards the front door. He grabs my arm I turn and look at him.  
"I love you Bella and I'm so so sorry." He says kissing my cheek and letting me go.  
"I love you too Jake." I say walking away. I close the door quietly behind me. I walk to my car and drive to Leah's house where her and her mom take me with open arms while her brother Seth hide in his room.  
"Seth Bella's here." Leah yelled  
"Leah it's fine you don't have to get him." I say  
"Yes I do." Leah said  
"No really it's fine I'd rather be alone in your arms." I say smiling. She grabs a blanket and pulls me onto her lap and wraps her arms around me and I put my head in her neck. Seth comes down the hall.  
"Seth can you please put Bella's bags in my room." She say  
"Yeah no problem." I hear him say.  
At around 2 in the morning I wake up to Seth walking into the Living room me and Leah fell asleep Seth tries to retreat to his room.  
"Seth?" I say  
He sighs. "Yeah. Bella." He says  
"Can I just ask why?" I say  
"We were fighting then I told him I loved him and kissed him and he kissed me back and Emmett stood him up so that's why I was there in the first place and I thought I'd tell him the truth. You know?" He says  
"Yeah I know." I say  
"If you love someone let them know make it happen is what I was thinking." He says  
I sigh "Yeah. Well goodnight Seth."  
"Night Bella." He says.  
I go back to sleep. When I wake up in the morning Leah's awake watching Glee.  
"Leah." I say  
"Yeah Bella." She says  
"I'm ready." I say  
She smiles at me.


	7. Chapter 7 Jakes First Date

FanFiction Twilight  
EmmitxJacob SethxJacob EdwardxJacob SethxEdward BellaxRosaile BellaxLeah throughout the story. I do not own any of the characters they are all from the twilight saga books by Stephanie Meyers but I do own the plot I made it all up I also don't own any show that is mentioned in this fan fiction example:Glee i also don't own any movie in this fan fiction example Pitch Perfect Don't I also dont own any music mentioned in this fiction example: Roar by Katy Perry Don't hate me for all the deception (cheating) and for all the relationships I'm sorry if the characters you want together don't get together I hope you like this fiction:)

So keep in mind that this and the last chapter are during the same time but one is from Bella the second Jacob I think the end will be surprising and The guy jake chooses well be Announced not this chapter or the next but after.

Jacob:  
I open my door and me and Seth walk in. I take off my shirt and walk to my closet. I grab pajama bottoms and drop my pants and put them on. Seth takes off his shirt and his jeans revealing his shorts. He lays down on my bed and I lay down next to him and he wraps his arms around me and his legs pressed against me. I felt warm and fuzzy on the inside. I never wanted him to leave but I also didn't want Edward or Emmett to leave. I can't do this it's so hard to pick the right one. Me and Edward connect on a different level and I feel safe with him. He hot, protective and nice. Emmett's sexy, fun, sweet, and loving and I feel good around him and I'm comfortable with him. Then there's Seth it's hard not to love him. He sweet, kind, handsome, fun, caring, and loving. And I feel warm and fuzzy around him. Then something interrupts my thoughts.  
"Jake?" I hear  
"Yeah." I reply  
"I love you." Seth says  
"I love you too buddy." I say smiling he giggles.  
"Goodnight Jacob." He says  
"Night Seth." I say closing my eyes falling asleep I wake up screaming No again. I keep having this dream where these people in robes keep killing everyone I love. Bella, Charlie, Billy, Edward, Emmett, Seth, and Rosalie. I Seth was up.  
"Are you ok?" He asks concerned.  
"Yeah. why?" I ask  
"You woke up screaming No." He says  
"Yeah I just had a nightmare is all." I say  
"Ok." He says  
"Will you take me grocery shopping then date clothes shopping?" I ask  
"Um yeah why?" He asks  
"Emmett and I are having our first date tonight ." I say  
"Oh ok cool." He say  
"Can we leave now?" I ask  
"Oh yeah of course." He says  
He untangles himself from me. I get up and walk to my closet.  
"Do you want some of the clothes you left here from when you needed to leave your house a couple days?" I ask.  
"No it's fine." He says  
"Ok." I say.  
I grab a purple elbow length t-shirt and a white sweater and black jeans and change into it as Seth puts on his stuff from yesterday. I Had for the living room where I found Emmett's jacket I picked it up a d held it to my face I start smiling thinking about last night wrapped in his arms while are friends were laughing and he kissed my forehead smiling. I walk it back to my room and hang it up in my closet  
"What's that?" Seth asked as I was putting it on a green hanger.  
"Emmett's sweater from last night." I say  
"Oh ok." He says walking to the living room to find his sweater. I hang it up and grab a piece of paper. I start a note to Bella.  
"Bella,  
Me and Seth went food shopping for my date with Emmett. And we'll be back later.  
Love Jake and Seth.  
Then Edward comes down the hall.  
"Jake can we talk now?" He asks  
I sigh and look at Seth he gives me the just talk to him look. "Yeah sure." I say  
"Seth do you think you could maybe go back to his room?" Edward asks politely  
"Oh yeah sure." He says chuckling  
When Edward heard the door shut he looked at me  
"So. . . ." I say  
"Jake we need to talk about the car ride." He says  
"What about it Edward I told you the truth but your not the only guy I like and I'm not gonna dump Emmett for you." I say  
"I know I came to that conclusion when I was picking you up from his house." He says  
"Oh ok." I say  
"Jake I just want you to know that if you ever need anything or a friend I'm here and I won't try to do you know what I did last time. So I'm sorry and if you ever wanna try again all always be waiting because I love you and I'm in love with you." He says  
"I love you too." I say sighing and hugging him. "But don't count on being my boyfriend again I'm not sure if your the one I want." I say.  
"I know." He says hugging me back.  
We hug for a good minute then I pull away "I have to get ready for my date." I say  
"Ok I have to help Alice anyways." He says walking toward the door. He leaves and Seth comes down the hall.  
"That was a short talk did you kick him out?" He asks  
"No he had to leave like we do." I reply chuckling. He laughs pulling on his shoes and grabbing his sweater I follow him out the door and lock it behind me closing it. We get into his car and he turns up the music really loud. The song Roar by Katy Perry is playing and we both start singing. We get to clothing store as the song ends. We both get out and walk in.  
"So what like theme kinda are you going for." He asks  
"Emmett said sexy but first date appropriate." I say  
"Wow really specific." He says  
"I know right." I said chuckling. He laughs too. A worker walked up to us. "Hi my name is Angela welcome to the store can I help you find anything?"  
"Yeah Angela you can." I say  
"Ok what can I help with?" She asks  
"I need clothes for a first date it needs to be sexy but also appropriate." I say  
"Hmm interesting. Follow me." She says and leads us to some racks.  
"Um we have tang tops and shorts and there's some pants or t-shirts."she says "So what are you looking for?" She asks  
"Um tang top and jeans." I say. She walks to the rack and grabs a grey tang top a black one and white a one then blue jeans, purple jeans, and black jeans. "I think white and purple or black and blue." She says. I grab the purple and white. She smiles and leads me to a dressing room. I go inside it and change I walk out and Seth and Angela are there waiting.  
"So how do I look?" I ask  
"Amazing." Seth says. I blush and smile  
"I'm with him." Angela says.  
"Ok." I say walking into the room to change I put back on my old clothes and check out and pay. We get to the grocery store and get steak, potatoes, corn on the cob, 2 key lime pie fillings, and pie crust. We get to my place at 11:59 and we reach my apartment laughing about something stupid.  
"Hey Bella." Seth said cheerfully.  
"Hey." She said cheerfully back.  
"What you get Jake? There better be some for me when I get home." She said laughing  
"There will be Bella." I said setting down the grocery bag on the table laughing.  
We all sit on the couch and listen to the song Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie after the song  
Seth says "I have to go guys."  
"Oh ok bye." I say hugging him  
Then Bella says "Bye." Hugging him too and then it's just me and my sister.  
"How ya feelin?" She ask me  
"Sick. Scared. Nervous." I reply.  
"Why? You've been to dinner with him and a party?" She says  
"But this is different. This is the actual first date." I say panicky  
"What are you making him anyways?" She asks  
"Um steak, baked potatoes, corn on the cob, and Key Lime Pie." I say  
"Wow." She replied. We listen to more music until 3:30 then me and Bella start cooking and making stuff. We finish the key lime pie and start on the steak.  
"Jake that was Leah I have to go do you have this?" She asked  
"Yeah of course. Have fun." I say  
"I will." She says kissing my cheek and running for the door. "Bye love you Jake." She yells closing the door behind her. I finish cooking everything but the steak and it's 5:49. Emmett should be here by now I think where is he. The steak is done by 6:30 I've called him about 10 times now more like 30. It's 7:00 so I give up on him showing up. I call Seth with tears running down my eyes.  
Ring-Ring-Rin  
"Jake are you ok?" He asks.  
"No. He stood me up." I say quietly.  
"Oh Jake I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come over?" He asks  
"Would you?" I ask  
"Yeah I'm on my way." He says hanging up  
He gets here at 7:24 and I buzz him in. He walks in without knocking. I'm on the couch sobbing he walks over to me and sits next to me. He pulls me onto his lap and rubs my back I keep my face in his neck crying. I just sit there in his arms crying. After I finally stop crying.  
"Are you ok?" He asks me.  
"No. I thought he was the one I can't believe him." I say.  
"Jake he's not the if he doesn't call you or don't show up for dates there's something wrong with him." Seth says  
"But I love him." I say  
"He doesn't love you." He says  
"Yes does Seth." I yell at him  
"No he doesn't he stood you up." Seth says  
"Maybe something happened." I say  
"Whatever Jake keep telling yourself that." He says  
"What does that mean?" I ask standing up.  
He stands up and yells "You know what that means." And he starts walking towards the door.  
"I don't." I yell after him.  
"It means he used you." Seth yells  
"Why are you so upset that someone loves me?" I yell.  
"Because Jake I love you and I'm in love with you and it should have been me here eating diner with you not him." He says  
"What?" I ask  
"I'm in love with." He says.  
"Oh." I say  
"Why just oh?" He asks  
"Because I'm in love with you too." I say quietly we look into each others eyes then he leans in and I do to then he kisses me I wrap my arms around his neck his arms my waist we started making out. The kiss sent electricity through out my body. All I could sense was me and him then I heard a noise I pull away and look over and it's Bella clearing her throat.  
"Bella. This isn't what it looks like." I say shocked to see her  
"Oh so your not making out with your best friend when you have a boyfriend." She says i just stared at her and didn't say anything  
"I should get going." Seth said walking awkwardly for the door.  
"Bella I have to tell you something." I say.  
"What is it Jake?" She asks  
"You know when Edward came over." I asks  
"Yeah. You guys talked." She says  
"Yeah well we almost had sex." I say quietly  
"Oh what do you mean by almost?" She asks  
"We'll we undressed each other making out until we were in are underwear when I stopped because I didn't want to hurt you." I says  
"It's too late. I can't believe you'd do that. I'm your sister I can't believe you have the nerves to make out with my boyfriend let alone make out with your best friend. Because FYI you have a boyfriend." She says harshly  
"Bella it wasn't like that." I say harshly back.  
"Ok fine I imagined you guys making out. Jake you are unbelievable your a cheater and a liar." She says  
"Ok miss perfect." I say  
"Jake I never cheated on anyone so don't start with me." She says  
"Whatever." I say  
"Whatever is that all you got to say for yourself." She yells at me  
"Fine what do you want me to say? Huh? Do you want me to admit I'm a cheater fine I'm a cheater want me to admit I'm a liar fine I'm a liar are you happy now?" I ask  
"Whatever Jake have fun with my ex boyfriend and yours when I tell him you were making out with another guy." She says  
"Tell see if I care." I say  
"I hate you and I wish you weren't my brother." She says pushing past me in the hall crying. She opens her door and closes the door behind her. She opens the door and I'm standing in front of it.  
"Don't leave Bella I'm sorry." I say with tears rolling down my face.  
"Sorry Jake but I'm leaving I can't be here with you right now. I'm emotionally unstable and hurt by you." She says walking towards the front door. I grab her arm she turns and looks at him.  
"I love you Bella and I'm so so sorry." I say kissing her cheek and letting her go.  
"I love you too Jake." Shes says walking away. She closes the door quietly behind her. I sit down on the couch and just let the tears roll down my eyes. When my phone goes off its an emergency number.  
"Hello." I say  
"Jake it's Emmett. I'm so sorry my phone died and my best friend got into a car accident and he need me." He says.  
"I'm so sorry too." I say  
"What? Why?" He says.  
I take a deep breath and say "I made out with Seth during our date."  
He hangs up. I start sobbing. When I wake up in the morning I realize I cried my self to sleep. Grab my phone and realize I have 3 texts one from Emmett, Edward and the last from Seth. The texts are exactly the same. Figure out what you want Jake. It's either me or the others.

**I hope you loved this chapter well Jacobs gonna choose who he wants in the next chapter. And a shocking twist that'll surprise everyone you won't see it coming and thanks to my 3 followers so far you guys are the reason I keep writing this fanfiction. I hope your all excited for the next 3 and last 3 chapters to come and I hope I didn't confuse you guys to much. **_**Remember To Review The Chapter:)**_


	8. Chapter 8 Who To Pick

FanFiction Twilight

EmmitxJacob SethxJacob EdwardxJacob SethxEdward BellaxRosaile BellaxLeah throughout the story. I do not own any of the characters lthey are all from the twilight saga books by Stephanie Meyers but I do own the plot I made it all up I also don't own any show that is mentioned in this fan fiction example:Glee i also don't own any movie in this fan fiction example Pitch Perfect Don't I also don't own any music mentioned in this fiction Example:Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie Don't hate me for all the deception (cheating) and for all the relationships I'm sorry if the characters you want together don't get together I hope you like this fiction:)

I take a deep breathe and set my phone down on the table just yesterday my life was perfect now my sister left me my boyfriend dumped me and I'm not sure what's going on with my best friend. I walk to my bedroom. I go to grab a sweater and I see Emmett's I pick it up and smile weakly. I then go to grab a pair of socks. And I see Edwards clothes I smile weakly again. Then I lay on my bed and think of Seth. I got up and walked to my living room. I grab my phone and walk back to my room and call Alice.

Ring Ring Ring Rin-

"Hello?" She asks

"Hey it's Jake." I say

"Oh hey buddy what's up?" She asks

"You busy?" I ask

"Yeah I'm at work why?" She's asks

"Never mind then it's ok." I say

"Ok well I should get going my boss needs me." She says

"Ok bye Alice." I say

"Bye." She says hanging up.

Then I get a call its from Charlie.

"Hey Dad what's up?" I ask

"Are you still coming over so we can talk?" He asks

"Oh yeah of course." I say

"Why don't you come now?" He says

"Ok yeah I'm on my way." I say hanging up the phone. I leave the building to see Mike and all I was thinking was FUCK WHY TODAY? I walk normally hoping he won't see me.

"Jake." He says

I sigh. "Yeah Mike?" I ask

"Did you guys really break up?" He asks

"I have to go." I say

"Ok well I saw Bella leaving last night. Is she moving out?" He asks

"I don't know." I say walking out the door. Was she moving out? I wonder where she went I just hope shes ok. I get in my car and start my journey to my dads house. There's severe thunder storm warnings going on. I get to my dads and run to the door even with that little run I'm still soaked. He opens the door as I'm ringing the door bell.

"I'll get you a towel." He says running to the upstairs bathroom. I take off my sweater and lay it on the table I then try to fix my hair but it lost a lot of gel. Charlie comes down with the towel and hands it to me.

"It's pretty bad out." He says

"Yeah." I say drying my face

"So how ya been?" He asks

"Bad." I say

"Oh Why?" He asks

"Guys." I reply

"Oh Emmett and Edward?"

"And Seth." I say with a chuckle

"Hmmm." He says giving me a look

I sigh

"So what happened?" He asks

"We'll umm don't hate me dad when I tell you this." I say

"Nothing you do will make me hate you." He says sitting on the couch. I lie down with my head in his lap he runs his hand down my hair.

"Ok so you know when we came over to meet the Cullen's right?" I ask

"Yeah." He says

"We'll me and Edward almost had sex before that." I say awkwardly.

"Jacob!" He says.

"Dad just listen before you say anything." I say

"Ok." He says sighing.

"Then me and Emmett started dating. Then he stood me up on our first date and Seth come over and we got into a fight which ended with him saying he loves me and him kissing me. Then Bella came home and saw us kissing then me and Bella started fighting and she ended up leaving with all her clothes. Then Emmett called and I told him what happened then he broke up with me. And lastly I woke up with texts from the boys saying pick the one you want." I say

"Oh baby. Are you ok?" He asks

"Not really." I say

"Where'd Bella go?" He asks

"I don't know. She hasn't called or texted me or anything." I say

"Oh ok. Well who are you gonna pick?" He asks

"I don't know dad I don't know who's the right person to pick dad. I don't know dad." I say with tears in my eyes

"Don't cry Jake." He says Soothingly

"But daddy?" I say with tears rolling down my face and sobbing.

"Jake. The best way to choose the right person is think about who you wanna marry and have kids with." He says

"But dad I don't know who that is." I say still crying

"Jake look deep into your heart ok now stay there who do you see?" He asks.

"All of them." I say

"Ok go deeper now who?" He asks

"Seth and Emmett." I say

"Ok now keep going who's there?" He asks

"Emm-Set-Emm idk both still." I say

"Ok keep going until you see just one of them." He says

"Dad I can't." I say

"Yes you can Jake. Keep going." He says.

"I can't." I say letting out a loud sob.

"You can."

I take a deep breathe and I open my mouth when there's a knock at the door. My dad gets up to answer it.

"Bella?" I hear

No is all I keep saying to myself.

"Come in." I hear Charlie say.

"Thanks dad." I hear Bella say.

I get up and walk to the back door open it and leave. I walk to the fence gate and open it and make a mad dash to my car. I get in and start it. I call Rosalie.

Ring Ring

"Jake are you ok?" She asks

"Have you talk to Emmett recently?" I ask.

"Yeah he told me what happened." She says

"Do you hate me?" I ask

"No Jake you were hurt. It happens." She says

"Can I stay at your place a couple days?" I ask

"Yeah of course." She says

"Ok I'm gonna pack and be on my way." I say

"Ok bye." She says

"Bye." I say hanging up.

I drive home and get inside where I find a note from Bella. I take a deep breathe and open it.

"Jake,

I'm moving in with Leah. I can't live with you right now. I love and I always will but I can't be with I'm too hurt. So I'll text you when I'm ready.

Love Bella."

I crumple up the note in my hand putting it in my pocket. I walk to my room and take apart me bed folding up all my blankets and sheets and putting them in a large bucket. I then take all my clothes out of my dresser drawers and put them in my suitcase then I put all my socks into the a new suit case setting Edwards stuff in my duffle bag. Then I pack all my sweaters in the sock suitcase putting Emmett's sweater into the duffle bag then I pack up my shoes putting them in my suit case too. I pack rest my stuff in my large bucket. I take my suitcases and duffle bag to my car. I get to Rosalie's apartment. I ring the buzzer and she buzzes me in. I walk to her apartment the doors open. I walk in closing the door behind me. "Rosa?" I say.

"Yeah Jake in the kitchen." She says I walk to the kitchen and I see Rosa at the table with him.

"Emmett?" I say

He turns and faces me.

"Hi Jake." I turn and walk for the door.

"Jake." Rosa says running to me.

"Really?" I say

Jake just go to the guest room Emmet will be leaving soon. I sigh walking to the guest room. I set my bags on the floor. I turn on the tv and lay on the bed after 10 minutes I hear the front door close and open. Then I high the sound of high heels on the hardwood floor. She knocks on the door and I say "Come in." She opens the door and sits on the end of the bed.

"You ok?" She asks

"Yeah." I say

"So who is it? Who are you choosing?" She asks

"Ummm, the guy I chose is-" We hear a noise and look around.

"What the hell was that?" I ask.

"I don't know." She says walking to the window.

"What do you see?" I ask

"Nothing." Then we hear another loud boom and the room gets pitch black. "The powers out everywhere Jake. I don't see any types of lights." She say.

"Do you have candles or flash lights anywhere?" I ask.

"No there at my parents house." She say. I hear my phone start ringing.

"Hello?" I say answering the phone.

"Hey Jake. It's dad." He says.

"Oh hey dad." I say

"What happened where are you?" He asks

"I left because Bella came. And I'm at Rosalie's." I say

"Oh ok. Just making sure you-" I lost the call.

"This storm is pretty bad." I say.

"Yeah." She says.

"Ok so the guy I choose is Emmett." I say quietly.

I can make out a smile on her face. She hugs me.

"Everything well be ok Jake. Edward and Seth might be upset but they'll get over it ok?" She says.

"I know. I just feel bad." I say.

"Jake you can only have one boyfriend. That's how life works but sometimes you get more than one person who likes." She says.

"I know." I say.

I pull out my phone and type in Emmett's number take a deep breathe. Rosalie rubs my back. " You can do this Jake." She say reinsuringly.

I press the call button and hold the phone to my ear.

Ring Ring Ring

"Jake?" He asks

"Yeah it's me." I say

"What's up?" He asks

"It's not you." I say


	9. Chapter 9 I Choose You

FanFiction Twilight 5

EmmitxJacob SethxJacob EdwardxJacob SethxEdward BellaxRosaile BellaxLeah throughout the story. I do not own any of the characters they are all from the twilight saga books by Stephanie Meyers but I do own the plot I made it all up I also don't own any show that is mentioned in this fan fiction example:Girl Code i also don't own any movie in this fan fiction example Pitch Perfect Don't hate me for all the deception (cheating) and for all the relationships I'm sorry if the characters you want together don't get together I hope you like this fiction:)

"Oh." He says.

"I'm sorry." I say

"It's ok Jake." He says.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine and I should get going." He says.

"Ok bye." I say hanging up.

"Jacob?" She asks.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I thought it was Emmett." She asks.

"I was wrong." I say.

"We'll you gonna call the one?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Yeah." I say smiling.

I type in Seth's number and call him.

Rin-

"Hey Jake." He says.

"Hey Seth." I say.

"What's up?" He asks.

"I've made my decision." I say quietly.

"Oh who is it?" He asks.

"Edward." I say in a whisper.

"It's ok Jake I understand." He says

"Friends?" I ask

"Best." He says I then hear Bella in the background.

"I have to let you go so I'll talk to you next time I see." I say

"Yeah of course." He says hanging up. I then type in the last number. I take a breathe and push call.

Ring ri-

"Hi." He says.

"Hey." I say.

"What's up?" He asks.

"It's you." I say.

"What?" He says.

"It's you Edward your the one I want to be with I love you." I say

"I love you Jake. Are you sure it's me?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say

"Jake I have to tell you something." He says.

"Um yeah?" I say

"Emmett's my cousin. My mom Is Esme and Carlisle is her brother." He says.

"Oh." I say

"So Rosa is your cousin too then." I say

She smiles and nods at me while Edward says "Yea."

"Your still the one Edward." I say

"Awesome." He says.

"Listen after I'm done staying at Rosalie's do you think I could move in?" I ask.

"Yeah baby we can get your stuff from the apartment tomorrow." He says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Yeah and-" I dropped the call again.

3 Weeks later:

It's been an interesting couple weeks. Seth and Emmett are dating now. And I found out my sister Bella is dating Leah told shock right there. As me I moved in with Edward and his mom Esme. Me and Bella started talking again yesterday were dong good again she trusts me again. She told me she saw it coming when her and Edward first started dating. Me and Edward share a room and Esme stays in 1 of the guest rooms which is now her room. It's morning and Edwards gone which isn't normal he's always here when I wake up. I throw on a tang top and sweats and go into the living room. Esme's on the couch watching T.V.

"Hi Jake." She says smiling weirdly at me.

"Hey. How are you?" I ask smiling back her.

"Not too bad. How about you?" She asks.

"I'm wonderful." I say sitting on the couch with my legs to my chest. "Where's Edward?" I ask.

"He had to go out." She says.

"Oh ok." I say.

"I made breakfast if your hungry Jake." She says .

"Ok thanks. I'm gonna go get dressed." I say

"Ok." She says turning her attention back to the T.V. I get up and walk to my room and grab a black shirt and blue jeans. I grab my phone I have one missed call from Bella. I call her back.

Ring Ring Ri-

"Hey Jake." She says

"Hey you called." I say

"Yeah I was wondering if you and Edward would want to go with Leah, Seth, Emmett, Rosalie, and I to the movies well come get you in our van." She says

"Yeah we'd love to go. What movie?" I ask.

"Hunger Games." She replies.

"Yeah what time?" I ask.

"9:15 and then were going for dinner afterwards." She says

"We'll be ready." I say.

"Ok talk to you later Jake." She says

"Ok bye Bella." I say hanging up. I walk to the kitchen table putting my phone in my pocket and grab a plate and a pancake. I'm not really hungry but I don't wanna be rude and not eat any. I eat the pancake and wash my plate.

"Jake I have to go Carlisle need my help with one of his patients." Esme says.

"Ok bye talk to you later." I say.

I lay on the couch and turn on MTV. I end up falling a sleep after about an hour waking up at 6 to Edward coming home.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

"I had something I needed to do." He say.

"We have plans with Bella tonight." I say

"Oh ok." He says with a weird look on his face.

" I'm gonna go take a shower." I say getting up.

"Kay." He say I walk to my room and grab my new green sweater and black jeans. I turn on the shower getting undressed I climb in a start putting soap on my body. Then I feel somebody pressed up against me with his hand on my chest and he kisses my neck all the way down to my back. His whole body is oddly cold since the waters hot. He finishes washing my body and his and we get out I sit on the sink and he walks over to me and I wrap my arms around his neck and he kisses me picking me up off the sink then he sits on the sink him self placing me on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist. And he kisses me taking over my mouth with his tongue after a while of making out my phone goes off I grab it out of my pants on the toilet answering it says "Hi."

"Hey it's Bella."

"We're outside I thought we could go bowling." She says.

"Ok we're on our way out." I say hanging up. I get off Edward and start getting dressed. He gets his clothes on too. I brush my teeth and spray cologne and put on deodorant. Then I walk out the bathroom as Edward finishes. He grabs my hand and walks me to the car opening the door for me. "Thank you." I say smiling. I climb in the car and look back to see Seth and Emmett cuddling. Seriously I think to my self I ignore it.

"Bella and Leah." I say

"Hey guys." Leah says.

"How are you?" Bella asks

"Good and you?" I say.

"Amazing." Leah says kissing Bella. Bella blushes. And Leah starts the van we get to the bowling alley and Bowl I go and get a ball and Seth comes with me.

"Hey." He says

"Yes." I say

"You ok?" He asks

"Amazing." I say

"You don't have to lie to me were still friends you know." He says. I don't say anything. I give look at him and grab his ball and pretend to give it to him but drop it on the floor.

"Oops my bad." I say grabbing my ball and walking away. Everyone's starring at us. I just keep walking ignoring there looks I sit next to Edward no one says anything they all kinda looks at me funny.

"What?" I say.

"Oh nothing." Bella says.

I roll my eyes "Who's first?" I ask.

"You are." She says

I get up and walk to my ball and make a strike. I sit back down and Edward stares at me. I look back at him.

"Jake can we talk over there." He asks.

I get up and walk to the next table.

"Jake why did you drop the ball?" He asked

"It slipped." I say annoyed walking back to our table. He grabs my arm and I look at him jerking it free. I look back at the table to see Seth and Emmett kissing. I stopped in my tracks. Then I take a deep breathe and walk to the table smiling and sit down. Everyone looks scared.

"Come on Bella it's your turn." I say cheerfully.

She goes and rolls. We leave the bowling alley at 8:35 and head to the movie theater. And arrive at 8:50. We get our tickets and get snacks and stuff. I some how end up with Seth behind me and Edward in front of me. Just great I think. I get to sit by my boyfriend and best friend. It was really quite no one says anything we all just sit there in silence which was totally the opposite of us before I had to go ruin everything. The movie ends and starts later than usually and serve storms started up we wait for the parking lot to empty before we leave. We start a long drive to our favorite restaurant. We drive onto a long bridge.

"I can't see shit." Leah says stopping.

"I can't either." Bella says we look around from in the car trying to find something when we see a pair of lights coming at us.

"What the hell is that?" Leah asks next thing we know there's a huge semi trucks coming at us. We braise for impact well we try but it's too late the semi comes at the side with Leah in front Me in the middle and Rose in the back it hits us. Pushing us into a railing squishing the car together.

"Seth I'm sorry." I say

"Its ok Jake." He says. We all start screaming. Then i hear metal breaking and were but put on our roof and were all upside down When I fell us moving again. this time were spinning in circles when we hit something crushing the roof into us again. I look out the window realizing we're falling into the river now. I look at Edward he looks scared. I'm really hurt my head is bleeding and I can't feel my left leg and Leah's seat comes loose and her chair hits the windshield knocking her out. "No." Bella screams. Then there's broken glass on everyone one lodging in my stomach. At this point I can't here Seth or Leah's voice. Bella extends he hand and I look around and take Bella's extended hand. " I love you Bella." I say she gently squeeze my hand as we hit the water with a huge impact. I look over and my seat is next to Edwards my right leg is stuck in between the seat and Leah's seat I can't feel Bella pulse and i cant here anything as water starts filling into our car. I'm losing air fast. I black out.

Didn't see that coming did you? Hope you enjoyed leave a review about what you think. And read the next chapter to figure out what happens.


	10. Chapter 10 The Crash

FanFiction Twilight

EmmitxJacob SethxJacob EdwardxJacob SethxEdward BellaxRosaile BellaxLeah throughout the story. I do not own any of the characters they are all from the twilight saga books by Stephanie Meyers but I do own the plot I made it all up I also don't own any show that is mentioned in this fan fiction example:Girl Code i also don't own any movie in this fan fiction example Pitch Perfect Don't hate me for all the deception (cheating) and for all the relationships I'm sorry if the characters you want together don't get together I hope you like this fiction:)

Ok so not to confuse anyone this chapter is from Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie it switches throughout.

Warning: male on male sexual actions if you don't like skip the Emmett part or something Idc

Edward:

All the humans have stopped moving me and my cousins are desperately trying to unbuckled them and get them out. Rosalie is trying to get the girls while I struggle with Jacob and Emmett gets Seth free and then tries to help me save Jacob. We finally get him out as Rosalie is dragging Bella and Leah out. We reach the surface with them holding them above we lay them all on the ground while Emmett calls Carlisle and Rose try's to get in contact with Esme. I examine the bodies. Leah's the worst she's got 2 broken legs is bleeding from her head and she has 3 broke ribs and a piece of glass in her chest. Bella's bad to her stomach has large piece of glass and theres more glass everywhere and there's one above her eyebrow. Her leg looks broken too. Then it's Jacob. He's bleeding from a lot of places his arm is broke and bent the wrong way. His leg is broken the other one has a piece of glass in it and there's a large piece of glass in his stomach. Seth's pretty beat up too. He has a piece of glass in his heart and in his thigh and he's bleeding from 3 different places on his head.

"Carlisle is on his way." Emmett says.

"Esme too." Rose adds.

They arrive ten minutes later with a huge ambulance and load everyone on and take them to Carlisle woods house and lay them out in living room.

"Guys it's too late with all of them." Esme says and Carlisle nods in agreement.

"Change them." Rose yells.

"Are you sure?" Esme asks.

"Yeah do it mom." I say.

"Everyone take someone." Carlisle says. Esme takes Leah Rose takes Bella Edward takes Jacob and Emmett takes Seth. After they all been bitten. They clean them up and move them to the spare room. Now we wait 3 days and see what happens.

Emmett:

The 3 days of waiting is now. All we can do is wait for them to come out. All hope seems lost at Midnight on the last day when Seth comes walking out of the room looking around.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Just relax well explain later." They wait some more until Bella walks out at 2A.M. And they wait some more until Jake walks out at 5A.M. At 3 the next day Esme and Carlisle went into the room and came back out 30 minutes later.

"She didn't make it." Carlisle says. Bella starts crying and Jacob hold her in his arms.

"What happened why do I feel so funny?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah." Bella and Seth said in agreement.

"We'll in order to save your life's." Carlisle starts.

"We had to change you." Edward finishes.

"Change how?" Bella asks. Jacob gives me a funny look.

"We'll we turned you into vampires." I says. Seth, Jacob, and Bella exchange looks then start laughing obnoxiously.

"Seriously tell us what happened." Bella says.

"It's true." Rosalie says.

"Wait what? You mean to tell us that your all vampires and now we are too?" Jacob says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Oh." Bella manages to get out.

"Are you guys ok?"Esme asks concerned.

"Sure." Jacob says. No one says anything we all just sit there in silence. No one says anything we all just look at each other.

"We're are we?" Jacob asks.

"Your new home." Carlisle says.

"What?" Bella nearly yells.

"Your crash has been all over the news. Your bodies were never discovered just an empty blood torn up van." Esme says.

"So what they think we just floated away then?" Seth asks.

"Pretty much." I say.

"There's a video of it from the bridge recorder." Edward says.

"So they know it was us?" Jacob asks.

"Your dad was the investigator and he identified all of us." Rosalie says.

"So what's gonna happen to us?" Seth asks.

"You guys are gonna stay with us. We have all your guys clothes and stuff." Carlisle says.

"Would you like a tour of the house?" Esme says.

"Um sure." Bella says we all get up and follow them around the house.

"This is your room Jake. Bella yours is next. Leah was next to you and Seth your after Leah's room." Esme says.

"Thanks." Jake says. Esme and Carlisle smilies and walks away. I walk with Seth to his room and Edward goes with Jacob and Rose with Bella. I close the door lightly behind me. Seth turns and looks at me.

"Do you guys know who was driving the truck?" He asks quietly.

"Um yeah he was trying to kill us." I say awkwardly.

"Us?" Seth asks.

"He's another vampire who wants us dead so to hurt us he tried to kill you guys." I say.

"Oh why?" He asks me.

"Because we killed his sister Jane." I say.

"What? Why?" He says.

"She kept killing innocent people for no reason so we killed her." I say.

"Oh so it was for a good reason then?" He asks me. I nod.

"Do you want some help unpacking?" I ask.

"Umm sure." He says smiling. I smile back. He then hands me a bag of his clothes. I start unpacking it in the dresser. I unpack his shorts then underwear. He was hanging stuff in his closet when I walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck. He lets out a small moan and starts blushing my hands move up and down on his hard abs he then turns around and faces me. I kiss him and he kisses me back. I push my tongue into his mouth taking over it. I then pick him up and he wraps his legs around my waist I fall onto the bed with him on bottom. I rip his shirt off him and he pulls mine off. I pull away from his mouth kissing his neck again then kissing his body until I reached his nipple. I passionately kiss it and suck on it for a little bit then move to the other doing the same thing to him. After a little bit I kiss all the way down to his belly button I start kiss and licking his waist as I start to unbutton his pants and pulling them off slowly I kiss him through his underwear. Then pull off his underwear and start sucking him he was an inch smaller than me. I suck him for a long time he moans softly the whole time. I pull away from him and lay back down on him. I look him in the eyes.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says grinning. I grin back. I stand up and take off my pants and underwear he stares at me smiling. I smile back laying back down on him. And kissing him again and I start grinding on him. We go for awhile until he turns over and says "Come on babe show what you got."

"Ok baby." He says.

I kiss his upper back middle and lower back. I then kiss his butt then rub up and down on his back. He grips the sheet as I get in position. I start to push into his hole. He moans loudly and grips the sheets even harder. I'm halfway inside him. He manages to grip the sheets more as I push rest the way inside him. He lets his grip down slowly as he got more comfortable I then started to go back and forth slowly at first then after a little bit. I go faster and faster and faster.

Rosalie:

I was sitting on the bed with Bella. I look at her.

"You have cute underwear." I say laughing.

"Thanks." She says laughing.

"And bras." I say laughing.

She rolls her eyes laughing again.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Not really." She replies.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"It's ok it's not like it's your fault."

"Yeah." I say

She's looking me in the eyes. I look back at her. She smilies at me and I smile back to. She then moves in closer to me. She leans her head forward and I move mine forward a little bit and she kisses me and I kiss her back. She puts her self on top of me and we make out. Then I hear a knock on the door and she jumps off me and I stand up saying "Yea." Then Edward walks in. "Bella can we talk?" He says.

"Sure." She says.

"I was just leaving." I say walking past Edward I give him a weak smile I walk to Seth door to see if he was ok when I hear sex noises so I turn and walk away. Then Edward comes out smiling and walking to his room. I walk back into Bella's room to comfort her.


	11. Chapter 11 Baseball Park

Twilight  
EmmitxJacob SethxJacob EdwardxJacob SethxEdward BellaxRosaile BellaxLeah throughout the story. I do not own any of the characters they are all from the twilight saga books by Stephanie Meyers but I do own the plot I made it all up I also don't own any show that is mentioned in this fan fiction example:NCIS i also don't own any movie in this fan fiction example The Notebook Don't hate me for all the deception (cheating) and for all the relationships I'm sorry if the characters you want together don't get together I hope you like this fiction:)

Next Chapter Will Be The Epilogue:

WARNING: Male-Male sexual actions beware...;) a lot of male sexual action like a lot a lot... Lol

A year has past since My sister and I had "died". Today is mine and Edwards first anniversary. I've been laying on my bed a good hour it's about six A.M. and when I open my eyes I see Edward in his cute boxers with purple and red hearts on them. I smile at him.  
"Good morning Beautiful." He says to me kissing my nose. I giggle and smile at him.  
"We'll Hello good looking." I say.  
"I got you a present." He says kissing my cheek.  
"What is it?" I ask taking his hand in my own he gets up and pull his hand away and grab a bouquet of like 20 flowers and a silver box with a purple bow on it. I smiled he handed me the stuff kissing me on the lips. I kiss him back. Then he pulls away I smile and start opening the box inside is a bracelet gold with diamonds and had my name on it.  
"Edward it's beautiful I love it." I say smiling.  
"I'm glad you like it." He says.  
"Thanks I love you Edward." I says.  
"I love you more baby." He says.  
I wrap my arms around him and take one of his hands in my own and kiss him. I then put my head in his neck. I let go of his hand and reach into my back pocket and grabbing tickets to his favorite baseball game I reserved the balcony for just us. I put it in his hand and kiss his neck. He looks at it and starts grinning. I squeeze him he kisses the top of my head.  
"I love you so much." I say.  
"Not as much as I love you." He says.  
"You can't love me as much as I love you there's no way." I say  
"Oh ok well I'll always love you more than you love me and it'll always be that way." He says smiling.  
"Ok well just know I'll always love you as much as you love me." I say kissing him and start walking towards the door. He smacks my ass as I walk I way I look back at him grinning. I walk into the living room.  
"Hey guys." I say.  
"Hey Jake and happy anniversary." Esme says weirdly smiling and everyone else nods.  
"What are you guys watching?" I ask.  
"NCIS." Bella says.  
"Ok." I say walking back to Edwards room. He's laying on the bed. I lay down next to him propped up on my elbows and my knee up.  
"We should watch the notebook." I say.  
"Ok I have some time before the date." He says smiling. I smile at him and put the movie in. I climb into his arms he wraps his legs around my waist and takes my hands in his own and pulls me in close and tight I rest my head on his chest. When there was 30 minutes of the movie left.  
"Jake I have to go for a little bit." Edward says.  
"What why?" I say.  
"I'll be back in time." He says.  
"Ok love you and be back in time or I'll beat you." I says laughing.  
"Don't worry about it." He says chuckling and walking out. After a little bit there's a knock on the door.  
"Come in." I say. The door opens and there's Seth.  
"Hey Jake." He says.  
"Hey Seth." I reply  
"So are we good?" He asks shyly.  
"Yeah of course. I don't know what got into me." I say  
"It's ok Jake it happens." He says smiling. I walk over to him and hug him. We stay in each others arms a little then I walk back to the bed and he sits down on it with me. We finish watching the movie when Edward gets home.  
"Oh hey Seth." Edwards says walking in.  
"Hey Edward." He says.  
"Jacob you got a sec?" Edward asks.  
"I was just leaving." Seth says walking out of the room.  
"What was that about?" I asked.  
"We need to leave soon you know." He says.  
"I know baby." I say throwing my arms around him and kissing him. I pull my face away.  
"How about we stay home and just have sex?" I whisper in his ear and then start sucking it.  
"As tempting as that sounds I really wanna see the game." He replies.  
"Fine if that's what you want." I say walking away and dropping my pants and underwear going into the bathroom. I start the shower and lock the door.  
"Hey babe you locked the door." I hear on the other side of the door.  
"I know." I say.  
"Why don't you unlock it then?" He asks.  
"I'm taking a shower." I say.  
"I can help you." He says.  
"I'll do it myself." I say opening the door and pulling him into a kiss. My hands go to his pants and I unbutton them and unzip them and pull it down. He pushes me on my knees and I take his dick in my mouth he's 9 inches hard. He puts his hands on the back of my head and makes me take his whole dick I suck and lick it for a good ten minutes when he cums I swallow most of it but some of it spill out the sides of my mouth. He pulls me up and licks the cum off my face. He kisses me passionately and pulls me on top of him on the sink I start grinding him. He gets hard again. He squeezes my ass. I get off him. He gets up I lay down in the tub on my stomach Edward lays down on me. I propped myself into sex position and Edward positions his dick on my hole and started sucking my neck. I moan then he thrusts forward and I moan really loud and starts going slowly and they then picks up pace going in and out faster and faster and faster. I thrust backwards when he thrusts forward. We go at this for awhile I'm pretty sure the tub moved. We keep going and going. He cums in me he shoots and shoots I grab his hands and he lays on top of me he sucks on my neck leaving a hickey. We lay there awhile with him inside me. When he gets off me I roll over facing him. He kisses me and pulls away I start sucking on his lower lip and biting it.  
"Babe were gonna miss the game we should get going." He says.  
"Baby people think we're dead how do you except to get us in?" I ask.  
"Don't you worry your pretty little mind." He says.  
"Ok." I say smiling and snickering. We finish up in the shower.  
"Go to the Roses room." He says kissing my nose and walking to Emmett's room. I walk into Roses room.  
"Hey." I say looking up seeing Bella and Rose kissing.  
"Sorry." Rose said pulling away. Walking over to me and hugging me. "So Edward says you have my disguise." I say.  
"Yeah we do." Bella says.  
"Take a seat." Rose says.  
"Oh god I'm scared." I say snickering. They smile and laugh. They walk over with Bella expensive makeup kit I kinda stare at it funny. They start putting makeup on me. Purple eyeshadow that blends into blue and blue eyeshadow and blush. Then they put a long wavy black wig on me. Then fake boobs and make me wear one of Bella's shirts.  
"Why am I dressed like a women?" I ask.  
"For fun mostly you were just supposed to not look like you but Edward said if we wanted to we could." Bella says smiling.  
"We'll I am one attractive girl." I say and we all start laughing like maniacs. Then there's a knock at the door. Rose opens it. Edward walks in. He has blonde hair freckles and did not look like him.  
"Why hello there sexy guy I never meet." I say walking over to him. He chuckles and smiles. He wraps his arms around my waist.  
"Don't tell my boyfriend he'll get a little jealous." I say smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"I'll take my chances." He says kissing me. I pull away and say  
"We need to go."  
"Ok." He says taking my hand and we walk away. We get into my new car. He gets into the driver seat and I get into passenger.  
"With the seats you got us we'll no one will come so we won't have to wear the disguise." He says.  
"That's easy for you to say." I say.  
"What does that mean." He says.  
"I'm a women your a man." I say.  
"True True." He says. We get to the place and my high heels do my feet no justice while I try to walk. I keep stumbling and almost falling.  
"Edward this is really hard." I say.  
"It's ok. We're almost there." He says. We finally make it to our private section. I walk to the bathroom in there and change into normal clothes and take off my wig I left the make up on tho. I walk out and Edwards changed too. He's laying out a blanket. I smile it was like our very first date. We had a romantic picnic by his house that's when he lived with a couple friends. I stand there looking at him. He looks up at me and extends his hand. I smile at him and take his hand in my own and he pulls me into him wrapping his arms around me resting his lips on my head. I start to put my hands in his sweater pocket when he jumps backwards.  
"Are you ok?" I ask.  
"Yeah sorry I thought I saw something." He says.  
"Oh ok." I say looking at him funny.  
"Why don't we sit down." He says smiling.  
"Yeah sure." I say giving him a weird smile back. I sit down next to him and put my head on his shoulder ready for him to jump. The game starts and we watch it while he does I stare out into space and looking at my phone.  
"Run run run!" He yells out of nowhere and I nearly hit the ceiling.  
"Oh I'm sorry." He says.  
"It's fine." I say. We're half way through the game when he starts pulling food out of his picnic basket.  
"Edward I'm having a great time. I'm glad we came sexy." I say holding his hand in my own. He smiles at me.  
"Your not having fun are you?" He asks.  
"No I'm having fun watching you have fun." I say.  
"Babe if you didn't want to go to this you should of told me." He says pulling my into his arms.  
"I wanted you to have fun." I say looking him in the eyes. He stares back into mine for a while. He smiles. He hands me a plate. I grab a sandwich and roll over facing him. He kisses my nose. Take a bite of the sandwich handing it to him and he takes a bite and we keep going until there's a bite left and he puts half of it in my mouth and takes the other in my own. We start making out when we hear a door open and close we scramble to our feet and hide behind a fake plant a worker comes in.  
"Hello. Are you guys still here." She asks. I nudge Edward.  
"Yeah we're still here what do you need?" He asks.  
"We have to do a mandatory check half way through and the end." She says.  
"Ok well thanks." Edward says.  
"Have a nice day sir." She says and we hear the door close I look at we walk back over to the picnic. I turn my head backwards to make sure she left. I turn my head back. Edwards on his knee and holding my hand.  
"Jacob Black. I love and you mean everything to me. Your the perfect guy. Your hot smart funny sweet good at sex, and you my everything. Your Mac to my cheese the gas to my car the light to my flash light. Your my better half your everything I want and need and your the one you always have and always will be and Jacob I could go on about how much I love you but I think this ring will say it all. So will you marry me Jacob?" He asks. I look at him then his giant diamond ring then him then back to the ring and I smile.  
"Yes a thousand times yes I love you and being married to you will give my life completeness I can't wait to be Jacob Cullen." I say taking the ring and he puts it on me kissing my hand and then I pull him up and kiss him and let him take over my mouth with his tongue. We make out for a while his hands on my lower back and mine in his back pockets. He pulls away and I rest my head on his chest. I don't know how he did this I always know when he's up to something like what he's getting for my birthday or Christmas I can tell and see all that but I didn't see this coming. I couldn't stop smiling even when he was yelling. Were 3/4 through the game when I feel his hand squeezing my ass. I blush he laying behind me his dick on my ass his hand moves to my thigh and he runs it up and down moving closer to my dick when he gets there he squeezes it and starts sucking my neck again. He starts humping me with our clothes on. I roll around facing him and moving my hand to his dick. He gets on his knees again and I unbutton his pants and unzip them and start jacking him. I pull his underwear all the way down and take his dick in my mouth and sucking it nice and fast. After he cums he pushes me up so I'm standing and he unbuttons me and unzips me. Then he pulls my pants down and underwear. Then he starts sucking my dick he goes slow and fast and then slow again. After awhile I cummed and he swallowed it all. He took my hands in his own and pulled me into a kissing. I feel his tongue enter my mouth we sit there making out for a while when I feel his dick get hard again and he looks at me grinning I grin back and push him on his back. I start sucking his neck then shoulder then nipple and make my way down to his navel and suck it for awhile then I position myself on him. It takes a minute or two to get positioned then I start riding him going slow at first then going fast he lays there moaning in pleasure smiling. I ride him for a long time when he cums in me. I look over and notice the game is over. I then look at Edward then I remember the works coming back.  
"Shit! Edward!" I yell.  
"What?" He says back.  
"The work-." I couldn't even finish when the worker opening the door. I jump off him and run to my bag behind a huge plant and he grabs his wig from the picnic basket and throws on his shorts and t-shirt. I finish putting my stuff on and walk into view.  
"Hi." I say smiling at her.  
"Hello are you guys ready to go?" She asks.  
"Oh yes." I say fixing my hair. While Edward walks over throwing his arm around my shoulder I put mint around his waist.  
"Ok right this way." She says walking out the door. We follow her to our car and I almost kill myself again with the high heels. When we start driving away I take the shoes off and throw them in the back. I look at Edward kiss his cheek and whisper.  
"Let's do this again sometime." I nibble his ear then sit back in my seat.


End file.
